Notice Me Senpai Oneshots!
by T.P.H.44
Summary: Stuff I made up on a whim. Here, you get to know what's behind the scenes. Get to know how each one of them met, befriended and, in turn, fallen in love with the main character of Notice Me Senpai! The title says oneshots, but I put threeshots cuz I said so. Disclaimer: Notice Me Senpai! and the characters involved does not belong to me but to the developers. I only own the ideas.
1. Izumi: Nerds and Numbers

_**1.1 Awkward Acquaintances**_

The blonde-haired male sighed. It was another day at the academy, and Izumi was not quite sure if he still enjoyed life there.

Sure, like most nerds, he was all for learning math, though he was pretty sure that he already self-studied in advance for lessons that would be taught in the next three weeks, in order to keep up with the latest info.

Izumi didn't really put an effort in keeping up with the school's latest news, unless it had something to do with inter-school, national and international Maths and Science competitions and advanced workshops.

He didn't even bother listening to the announcement at the school's auditorium, for he was busy burying his nose in an interesting book.

Nonetheless, Touru-kaichou, the current student council president, spotted his little act of defiance and pried the book out of his hands, saying that he would be lenient on him and return the book after the announcement.

Izumi swore that he spotted Touru-kaichou skimming one of the pages in interest. He was disappointed, but was relieved when he learned that the announcement would end in a few.

The student council president was a little hesitant to return the book to Izumi, but seeing that he had more duties to fulfill in the council room and had a busy schedule afterwards, he returned it to the blonde-haired male's waiting hands.

Afterwards, the students returned to their designated classrooms with renewed interest, Izumi had observed, and continued chattering about the latest topic that he had no interest in.

Right now, he was bored out of his mind, already wishing that Maths period would be over soon. Students had a free period that day, so they could do whatever they wished.

He yearned to go to the library once again, and get his hands on the newest arrivals. Sighing once again, he looked around the classroom, eager to look for a distraction. Lime-green eyes locked on a figure sitting at the very back. He was surprised.

It was a girl.

How could Izumi not recall having a new addition to their class, and the fact that the said classmate is of the opposite gender?

Oh, right. Their academy only accepted boys of all ages. He wondered how Yuu, of all people, enrolled in the school. Wait, his thoughts were getting off-topic again-

With curiosity, he tapped the shoulder of the person next to him, immediately wanting to ask questions about their newest classmate.

He learned that she was going to temporarily stay at Izumi's class for the meantime, since the underclassmen's building is going to be renovated to suit the academy's needs.

Recently, their academy decided to revert to accept co-ed education. Apparently, kouhai-chan(He liked to call her that) was the first girl to ever enroll in their school. Plus, she was a year younger than all of them.

Izumi snapped out of his trance and concentrated a little on his current lesson. It couldn't hurt to review once in a while.

After quite some time, he learned that staying put was useless. The words coming out of Kyouya-sensei's mouth poured in his left ear and trickled out of the other. He couldn't concentrate much.

His classmates were almost on the verge of nodding off, however, they tried to keep themselves awake in various methods, which amused Izumi for a while but bored him after quite some time.

The chocolate-haired girl, in fact, was the opposite. She focused wholeheartedly on the lesson, while taking several notes of it here and there. He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

When it was time for them to solve a couple of problems, he couldn't help but notice that she had a little difficulty. Desperately wanting to aquaint himself with his classmate, he quietly went over to the empty desk next to her. She did not look up, solely focusing on solving the said problem.

Izumi tapped on her shoulder.

"Psst," he said. She looked up in surprise, her warm, brown orbs meeting his lime ones.

"O-oh! H-hi..." She stuttered, her bow-like lips forming a shy smile. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing that they were both shy, socially-awkward people(Or so Izumi thought), it gave him the courage he needed to introduce himself. "H-hello, I'm Izumi. What's yours?"

"Koizumi Kokonose," she beams. "I look forward to getting along with each other this year!"

Izumi gulped. Now noticing, her features were undeniably cute, adding to the charm she always seemed to have. Remembering that he had something to do, he looked into Koizumi-chan's eyes.

"Do you mind if I help you with this Math problem over here? You seemed to have some trouble completing it." Koizumi's chocolate orbs widened in delight. Seeing no reason to decline his offer of kindness, she smiled up at him.

"Sure!"

His shoulders bumped hers when he leaned in closer to her desk. He accidentally inhaled, getting a whiff of her scent. The smell of baked pastries and sugary sweets lingered in her skin.

'Oh wow...' he thought.

"I could get used to this." Koizumi raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "Get used to what?"

"A-ahh...! Nothing!" Izumi was nevertheless embarassed at his loud outburst.

 **A/N:**

 **I, for one, particularly enjoyed writing this. This idea was on my mind for sometime. I was searching for Notice Me Senpai! Oneshots/Drabbles and other fanfics but was suprised to find none! I decided to write this series to show my support and appreciation to the game and its developers. Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **P.S. I know Koizumi sounds like Izumi a bit, but I can't help adding it. Each MCs' name will be different for each senpai, don't worry! If you want to place MC names and ask for dedication requests for each senpai, I'm accepting them right now.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Izumi: Nerds and Numbers 2

_**1.2 Friends**_

Izumi was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting Koizumi-chan to be interested in literature like he was. In fact, he thought of the contrary. His mind reeled in the past events that happened two days ago.

Izumi walked past the grand library doors, intent on getting his hands on the first-edition copy of Wilfred Spencer's famous book for the book report that Mr. Kougami assigned to them that day.

He wasn't looking at where he was going since he knew the library by heart, so he didn't expect to bump into Koizumi, at all.

Snapped out of his reverie by the sounds of books crashing the floor- 'Oh no! The precious books!' Izumi thought.

He went to help up the person that fell from the impact of the collision. He blinked. Amongst the books and the messy papers scattered throughout the floor was none other than his one and only female friend.

Immediately, he took her delicate hand and pulled her up from her spot at the floor, steadying her. After he made sure she was okay, he spluttered, "Why are you here?"

Pretending to be offended, she raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No, not at all Koizumi-chan!" He blurted out hurriedly. The librarian shushed both of them. Blushing in embarrassment, he continued, "I didn't expect you to be here, that's all. Is it for the book report?"

She shook her head. "I came to borrow this for a while. Want to come with me to a café?"

"SURE!"

Not wanting to seem desperate, he corrected himself and tried to be indifferent. "Um," he coughs sheepishly, " I mean...sure."

Koizumi giggles at Izumi's weirdness. "Izumi-senpai, why are you always so jumpy when I'm around?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-i'm sorry."

"To be honest, I find it cute." She beamed at him.

Izumi's glasses almost slid off his nose in shock.

"Anyways, let's go!" She took his hands in hers and swung them while she walked.

Poor Izumi couldn"t handle it any longer, barely forming any coherent words at all.

In the end, they couldn't go inside the café together because of some urgent things Izumi had to do. And by urgent...

He had to keep Yuu, his roommate, on a health check. Ren wasn't helping at all.

He nearly blushed when he recalled the things they had done together.

He slapped his cheeks with both hands. 'Keep it together!' he inwardly scolded himself.

Those feelings he had were inexplainable. They were only friends, just friends...

...right?

The next day, Izumi decided to check on Koizumi because they haven't been seeing each other for a while. After searching for a couple of minutes, looking for her at her usual hangout spots, he had come across the conclusion that she might be in the café.

Shrugging, he decided to enter the cutesy-looking café.

Smells of baked pastries and sugary sweets mixed with a hint of bitter coffee wafted through the air. Izumi stopped in his tracks.

'That scent...could it be?'

"Welcome!" He broke out of his trance and saw Koizumi just at the corner of his eye, standing behind a simple counter,wearing a cute dark pink apron over a floofy-looking dress.

"Wha...Koizumi-chan?!"

She simply smiled in greeting. "Hello, Izumi-senpai!"

"Ah...hello to you too, Koizumi-chan..." he weakly replied. She went out of her counter and lead hin to one of the tables. Laid on top was a cute tea set with polka-dots.

"Sit." He obeyed, surveying his surroundings in wonder.

"Wow...you work here?"

"Yeah! I work part-time in this café to pay for my tuition. Isn't it nice?"

He slowly returned a smile, relaxing a little bit. "Yes, yes it is."

"What would you like?"

"I would like a hot pot of green tea."

"Coming right up!"

Izumi kept visiting every day, always pausing for a while to take in the ambiance before going inside. A couple of guys he knew started visiting as well, such as Yuu and Ren, his roommates. He even invited Wakatoshi for a drink, since they share the same tastes in drinks.

Koizumi-chan, once in a while, lent him some of her favorite novels to read. She was quite persistent, he may add.

"These are some of the best books I have ever read! You won't regret reading them, I promise!"

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a piece of paper sticking out of his binder. Deciding to write a note to Koizumi on a whim, he wrote...

"This is such a nice place to sip tea and read books," he said thoughtfully, "I'll let you borrow some of my favorite titles when I visit again!"

He made a short poem for her as well. It coincidentally had a border. On top, he scribbled: A Poem. 'How cheesy,' he thinks.

He decided to scribble it down anyway.

"Roses are red,

Violets are bloop.

Sugar is sweet,

So is gloop."

Izumi ran out of time to correct what he said, and left in a rush. Wakatoshi passed by Izumi's table, wondering where the hell his friend went and saw the poem, furrowing his ginger eyebrows. He was so weirded out.

'What the actual hell is gloop?!'

 **A/N: Hahahahi! I'm on a roll today. Wooh! Two parts already :) I hope you loved this part as much as I did. Izumi-senpai is so kyoht *^***


	3. Izumi: Nerds and Numbers 3

_**1.3 Something More**_

Izumi shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Something was undeniably on his mind but he couldn't figure what it is.

He was sitting on his regular spot at the café, drinking a nice cup of warm, green tea with a good book beside him. Why was he so frustrated, then?

Koizumi-chan was on the counter, helping a customer. Well, not just any customer. It was the school's very own resident playboy, Jéan.

Izumi could recognize that face anywhere.

He was clearly flirting with Koizumi, getting her to giggle at some joke they shared. Izumi almost crushed his cup in silent anger, only to realize that he can't.

Putting down his now-cold cup of green tea, he stormed away from the café.

Wasn't he enough? Was his presence a bore to Koizumi-chan? Was he a worthless friend who couldn't find time to actually chat with her outside of the café?

Izumi blamed himself for participating in too much academic events that took too much of his time. He was starting to regret it, having scarce time to spend with her. They no longer accompanied each other to their dorms, or spent time together reading books under the shade of a tree. He no longer helped her during Maths class because he was busy.

Izumi didn't even go to the library anymore.

He busied himself with things that didn't really interest him because he was feeling so conflicted inside.

He remembered how happy she was when she recieved the note and how she always cheered him up when he was down in the dumps. They would get ice-cream together and sit on the grass, talking about trivial things.

The lime-eyed individual only realized by now that his world revolved around her.

He always loved it whenever her eyes lit up as they met, or how her plump pink lips curved into a sugary smile every time he did something sweet and considerate for her, when she always had an extra skip in her step at lunchtime.

All these little details of Koizumi swirled around Izumi's head as he seriously contemplated his feelings for her and how they came about.

It was hard to find an empty spot in both of their schedules but he managed. Having memorized her schedule by heart, he decided to leave his last poem for her on her desk.

He carefully went up the metal steps that were glinting under the dim light bulbs that lead to the school's rooftop.

Opening the door slowly, the vast expanse of the rooftop came into view. He went outside and leaned against the gray railing, fiddling with his thumbs. He rehearsed the speech in his head.

Not long after, as Izumi predicted, sounds of gentle footsteps bounded up the staircase, and his heartbeat palpitated, sounds ringing in his ears.

The creak of the door resounded within, and as he saw Koizumi's long chocolate locks swaying about, he prepared himself for the worst.

She stepped outside, her brown orbs swimming in anticipation. They slightly widened in shock when she saw Izumi leaning on the rooftop railing. Taking careful steps, she approached him.

"Koizumi-chan. I've been waiting for you," Izumi had to mentally pat his back for not sounding stupid. Though his non-verbal actions gave it all away. He was blushing, looking down at his feet.

"Y-you wanted to see me?"

"I...I-I," he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I need to tell you something."

A lump formed at his throat.

Looking into her eyes, his demeanor suddenly changed. 'I can do this,' he said to himself. The shy and gentle look in his eyes was immediately replaced with one of an assertive, determined expression. Koizumi was a little taken aback.

He started, "Ever since I met you, my world started to change. I used to keep to myself a lot, spending time alone in the library."

That, indeed was true. Koizumi was a bright beacon that shone light into his dark, little, bookish life. She brought joy to him in many ways he couldn't imagine and color to his soul. His past self wouldn't see himself in this very situation, which was only illustrated in books. She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life and he wasn't willing to let her go, for anyone and everyone, for that matter. He was determined to make her his.

"I really thought that living in my head was better than talking to other people, but you changed all of that."

Seeing as Koizumi was speechless at the moment, he took it as his cue to continue.

"You asked how I was everyday and slowly, I opened my world to you. I realized that spending time with you was more interesting than any story I could read."

Deciding to finish it once and for all, he gave her a heartfelt smile that truly made her little heart soar.

"I like you, Koizumi. Won't you let me write my own story with you?"

Behind the scenes:

"I see a future couple in loove! They must be meant to be!" Ai says excitingly, prepping up his signature bow and arrow, ready to shoot. Reiji, fresh from the science lab, halts Ai from shooting at the pair.

"I can hardly see the chemistry they have it's so unnerving." Their resident Cupid pouts. "Reiji, you're just jealous that you don't have any chemistry together like they do!"

Suddenly, Touya steps in between the two of them. "Shush! I'm trying to concentrate on painting the scene of them together! The sunset is highlighting their silhouettes, making them stand out and contrast perfectly with its bright, warm colors...- "

"Do you want some cake to cheer you up, Rei-chan? It might make your bitterness go away!"

"Shut up, all of you. I'm not bitter!" Truth is, Reiji was pissed that he wasn't able to conduct his latest experiment on Baa today. He was too quick for his own good.

Ren rubs his eyes tiredly, wanting to get away from the scene.

"Can I leave now? Why am I even here? I could be sleeping right now."

"Maybe you'd like some cake too, Renren!"

The next day:

Rumors of Izumi's confession had spread throughout the entire school.

Izumi endured all the high-fives, the congratulations, and the pats he's recieved on the back, exasperated over his mind.

Burrowing his head into the desk, not bothering to look up as a teacher walked in, he hoped for the best.

 **A/N: Yay, I'm finished with Izumi's part already! When I'm feeling like it, I would post some bonus chapters featuring Izumi and Koizumi during their 'friend' days. Next up is Yuu's part! C:**


End file.
